


Goodbye

by Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: This is just Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison/pseuds/Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison
Summary: Langst. Enough said.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This story might contain triggers. Read at your own risk. Please do not finish reading this if it depresses you.

Are you aware of how much you’ve hurt me?  
Can’t you see how much pain I’m in?  
Every smile  
Every laugh  
They’re fake  
And you can’t seem to realize that  
All the flirting and joking around  
Just to hide the pain  
All the shut ups  
And the “for once in your life be useful”  
And “can you please stop messing everything up?!”  
Everything  
It’s all my fault isn’t it  
Nothing I ever do is right  
Every day is the same  
Always blamed  
Never really appreciated  
Always hiding my wrists under my jacket  
Just so you won’t see my scars  
So you won’t see how broken I really am  
And I can’t finish the job  
Not yet  
Not with the universe depending on us  
Well, depending on you  
I’m not important  
I don’t even have a role on our team  
I’m just there  
A waste of space  
So maybe I can leave  
Maybe I should  
Maybe you’ll all be happier that way  
So I guess this is goodbye  
Maybe the next time I see you  
I won’t just be something that’s getting in your way  
I wish that everything had turned out better  
Goodbye everyone

  
~Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. Idk why this happened


End file.
